


Summer Heat

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: It's been a long time since Christmas. With things that came to light in the dead of nightthen, Thor's only too eager to visit Loki for the summer. Even if his student apartment doesn't have air conditioning.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I started off writing something with a bit more plot to it, but my lizard brain didn't want any of that, so here we are. I'll probably have more to add to the summer boys collection as the summer continues, but this demanded to be first out of the gates.
> 
> Thanks a bunch to Raven for starting everything off with [Summer of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188354), and creating the [Boys of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thorkisummerlove) collection. Who knows what we would have done without delicious, summer flavoured Thorki?

It was far too hot to be doing this. Loki’s little apartment was hardly air conditioned, and opening the window above the bed to let in the breeze was a bad idea. Not with the way Loki was moaning.

“ _Oh_ , Thor... you feel _so_ good inside me...”

It didn’t really matter _how_ hot it was, though, Thor thought through the haze in his mind. He would be burning up either way, and the fan that was idly oscillating on the top of Loki’s dresser wouldn’t have helped.

He’d come down here to visit. To spend some time with his step-brother and best friend, catch up after their first year in college. They’d been apart since the holidays, both at different schools, and when Loki had texted him to stay he was staying in his college town for the summer, because he had his own apartment, Thor hadn’t hesitated. He’d thrown everything he would need into his cherry red coupe and flown down the highway.

He’d gotten in late last night, too late for them to really talk or do anything but crawl into Loki’s double bed. They’d woken up this morning, wrapped around each other, and Loki had slipped out of his grasp, complaining that he was too hot. Thor hadn’t let him go that easily, following out to the kitchen and slipping his hands under Loki’s sleep shirt.

This, Thor supposed, was why his father had always said he wasn’t sure how he felt about Frigga’s son. Never mind that Frigga and Odin had only met because Thor and Loki had been best friends in middle school, Loki was ‘weird’, didn’t have a mind for the sports and pastimes that Odin did. He tolerated him. He _liked_ him enough. But Odin had never really seemed keen on calling Loki his son.

Maybe he’d seen how close Loki and Thor were, as friends. Maybe he’d wondered, when Loki had come out, about how much time Thor and Loki spent, physically close. It wouldn’t have been outside the realm of possibility that Thor could fall for Frigga’s son just as completely as Odin himself had fallen for his mother.

Maybe that was what had made it so hard for Odin to accept Loki.

Thor, however, had never had that problem.

Even after months apart, he hadn’t known hesitation, palming Loki’s cock while the other had valiantly tried to put on coffee for them.

“It’s too hot for coffee,” Thor had murmured, burying his face in Loki’s sleep-waved hair.

“It’s too – too _hot_ for what you’re after, _too_ ,” had been Loki’s counter, but Thor had seen the way his fingers curled around the coffee bag, and there had been no mistaking the way he pressed back against him.

The coffee was long forgotten. It had been from the moment Loki had turned in his grasp and pulled Thor into a wet, hungry kiss. He’d gotten lifted up onto the counter for that, Thor’s hands sliding over his narrow hips, pulling him in so his cock was pressed against Thor’s stomach. Loki’s legs had found their way around his waist, one thing led to another, and...

“Mm, stop.”

Loki leaned back, his pretty cock straining for attention that Thor wasn’t going to give yet, rolling his hips slow. His hands pressed into Thor’s thighs, fingers gripping tight, and he bit his lip, smiling down at Thor while he held him still and fucked himself slow.

_This_ had happened for the first time at Christmas. They’d both had a bit too much wine, and instead of sleeping it off, the moment Loki had been certain Frigga and Odin were asleep, he’d crept into Thor’s room, climbed under his covers, and given him a blowjob that, while sloppy, had made it hard for Thor to keep from waking up the whole house.

It had been a long time coming, but they’d gone back to their respective schools just two days later. There hadn’t been time for all this.

Now, they had all the time in the world, and Thor intended to enjoy that.

Loki was making the most delicious little noises, those black-painted nails biting into Thor’s skin, and as much as he _wanted_ to enjoy this, they _did_ have the whole summer, and it had been a _very_ long spring.

In one swift motion, Thor sat up and swung Loki onto his back. To say he was surprised was one thing, but in an instant that was gone, replaced with a scowl. In the shuffle, Thor had slipped out of him.

“I was enjoying myself-- _ah_!”

“I know,” Thor replied, snapping his hips, burying himself deep inside Loki and relishing in the way his step-brother moaned. “Aren’t – aren’t you still?”

For a few seconds, it didn’t seem like Loki was going to reply, lost in the way Thor was fucking him. His eyes focused, though, and through a feral smile, he answered, “shut up and _fuck me_.”

That was enough for Thor. They had all summer to take things slow, but now he took Loki’s demand to heart, burying his cock inside him hard and fast, Loki’s whimpers hardly covering the sound of skin on skin, nor the sound of the cheap headboard rattling against the wall on each drive of Thor’s hips.

It had been since Christmas, and Thor knew they weren’t going to last long on this round. He was sweaty, sticking to Loki everywhere they touched, and Loki’s nails were slipping over his skin while he fought to hold on.

“Let go, Loki,” Thor urged, brushing his lips over Loki’s ear.

He wasn’t sure where the impulse came from, but he didn’t have a second to think before he was speaking.

“Come for me, _brother_.”

The result of that word on Loki was immediate. His eyes went wide, and an instant later he was groaning, wrapping his arms around Thor’s shoulders and pulling him in tighter, rocking down onto his cock, meeting every desperate drive of Thor’s hips. There was no rhythm, no sense to it, just Loki whimpering ‘ _yes_ ’ in a broken little whimper, tense under him, so close...

“Oh, _Thor_!”

When Loki came, he shuddered apart in Thor’s arms. Everything about him tightened up – his legs against Thor’s sides, his arms around his shoulders, his muscles around Thor’s cock – and then exploded in shivers so intense Loki’s moans were nonsense, gasps echoing off the walls while his cock shot a hot, white mess over both of them.

“That’s it, yes, Loki,” Thor kissed along his damp hairline, chasing his own climax. Loki was so wonderfully tight, still whimpering, and it wasn’t going to take long --

“ _Brother_.”

The word was hardly more than a whine, Loki’s mind spinning through a chorus of ‘yes’, and ‘Thor’, but it was _new_ , and Thor understood, immediately, the impact it had taken on Loki. Heat raced through him, scorching, wiping out everything else, drawing everything to a head.

And then the lights were exploding behind Thor’s eyes and he was biting down on Loki’s shoulder, making broken noises of his own while he emptied inside him.

Through it all, Loki’s hands were on him, in his hair, running over his shoulders, clutching him tight. Greedy, with his slim legs wrapped around Thor, like he didn’t want to waste a drop of his come on the bed sheets.

It felt like an hour before Thor was able to find his senses. By then, Loki had let him go, only for Thor to have collapsed atop him, every inch of his skin buzzing like there was electricity dancing over it.

“So.” He started.

“So.” Loki breathed, and Thor was pleased to find he sounded a little hoarse. “You’re staying for the rest of the summer?”

Thor laughed, burying his face in Loki’s shoulder. He smelled good; like himself and sex. The room was going to stink of it, but Thor couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn. “On one condition.”

Reaching up, above the headboard, Loki caught his fingertips on the very edge of the plastic window lip, sliding it open. A warm breeze swept in, blowing the sheer white curtains out above their heads while he dropped his arm back to the mattress.

“What’s that?”

“We buy at _least_ two more fans. We’re going to get heatstroke without them, because I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you.” Thor lifted himself up on shaky arms, smirking down at Loki. “Especially now that I know what a freak you are, _brother_.”

Under him, Loki had the presence of mind to look embarrassed, at least for a second. After that, he was smirking back, looking Thor over like someone might look at a luxury car.

“I’m not the only freak here, darling. Now, come on.” Pulling himself up on his arms, he leaned in, kissing Thor in a way that was far too sweet for the way he’d just taken his cock. “I need a shower.”

Laughing softly, Thor stood up, offering a hand to help Loki out of the bed, admiring his unsteady legs, and the pearly sheen running down the inside of the back of his thigh as he headed for the bathroom. His long fingers reached out to flick on the light, and he glanced back at Thor.

“Don’t just stand there. You’re joining me.”

Oh, yes. It was going to be a wonderful, _wonderful_ summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me to yell about Thorki (and other assorted nonsense) on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/slamncram) and [Tumblr](http://slamncram.tumblr.com)!


End file.
